


Dream On

by IsLib



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, DSMP, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLib/pseuds/IsLib
Summary: Ranboo watched the peaceful scene in front of him.And then he saw red.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make my title a pun because the Dreamon theory is fantastic~
> 
> Also, this whole thing was written mostly stream-of-consciousness style and lightly edited so if that's something you have issue with, you might want to skip this one.

Ranboo watched the peaceful scene in front of him. Tommy, laughing at Tubbo desperately trying to catch bee to bring into his new apiary. Phil, finishing up the roof of the new stables, and Techno, who's just arrived with new horses for their breeding project. Fundy and Niki knocking each other into the sea.

And then he saw red.

It took only the moment between closing his eyes and opening them up again to reach Tommy. _First blood,_ Dream's voice murmured, _I told you you did horrible things._

His sword cut through the boy's unarmored torso like it was nothing. The part-enderman turned. Tubbo was staring at him in disbelief, arms still stretched up and towards the bee - and then his body keeled over as Ranboo swung horizontally through the boy's stomach, running forward with the cut.

 _The water would keep two away, the strong one next,_ Dream's voice spurred on and Ranboo followed. _Strategy. Strong ones while they're surprised. Quick._

He couldn't easily reach Phil on the roof, but Techno was only just turning to see what caused the sounds of pain from the two boys as Ranboo hurled himself through the air and stabbed him in the back. The piglin was stronger than the enderman's previous victims though, and they squared off for a fight. Any other time, Techno would likely win, but the instinct that kept Ranboo fighting, killing, somewhere in the back of his head, screeched and teleported the boy behind the pig hybrid, just the right way to stab him again, this time fatally.

Meanwhile, Phil's made his way off the roof and took up a defensive stance. A part of Ranboo whispered _friend_ but so quietly that it was immediately drowned out by Dream's voice calling the boy a coward for hesitating and a traitor for the kills he's already collected.

The enderman's inner struggle gave Phil just enough time to equip his bow and start shooting - but in the end, it didn't save him either.

Ranboo turned to the last two people in his vicinity-

And he woke up, enderman chirps and human-like squeals escaping him as he hyperventilated.

Dark it was dark everywhere and there were sounds and what have you done where am I what is happening I don't know I don't know remember--

Slowly, sensations and thoughts started to cut through the blinding panic. His breathing slowed down. His heartbeat was still pounding in his ears but slowly faded. "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream," he whispered quietly to himself in the darkness of the night surrounding him in his little shack.

But was it? Could he be sure it wasn't the next step of whatever he was doing? Just murdering everyone? Sure, Technoblade wouldn't let himself be caught off-guard like that-no, no, he couldn't think about this strategically, that was planning, planning how to kill your friends is bad-why is this in your head, you shouldn't think like this--

"We need to go far away. You're gonna hurt them, I need to leave-" he got up from his bed, throwing a glance towards the dim lights still pouring from the big house. It was nice while it lasted. But he'd be too much of a danger to them if he stayed. It was time to stay alone. _There will be no blowing up houses or betraying friends once we're alone._

**Author's Note:**

> I have Thoughts(tm) on Ranboo's usage of pronouns in his inner dialogues btw, but I don't want to scare people off with that rant just yet-
> 
> But anyway, let me know if you liked it, kudos & comments appreciated <3  
> If you wanna yell at me, I've made a dsmp twitter account @anarchylurker bc the content was taking over my tl >.>


End file.
